marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Tyrone Johnson (Earth-10812)
Tandy: So there was this boy and this girl. Ty: Whose destinies where intertwined. Tandy: Who got thrown togheter by complete chance. Ty: They loved each other very much. Tandy: But life kept getting in the way. Ty: Through it all, they stayed together. Tandy: Even when they wanted to run away. Ty: Until one day, just when they were so close... Tandy: Everything changed. Storia Background Figlio di Otis Johnson, sarto dalle ascendenze afroamericane e portoricane, e Aberasha Johnson, figlia del famoso pugile Smokin' Joe, nonché pugile e insegnante di pugilato lei stessa, Tyrone è nato e cresciuto in un quartiere povero di South Boston, in quanto il nonno, per quanto arricchitosi nella carriera, ha lasciato molti debiti prima di morire. Bravo studente, nonostante la sua inguaribile balbuzie, Tyrone cresce con il suo migliore amico Billy. Un giorno i due rimangono coinvolti in una rapina, e Billy viene colpito e ucciso da un poliziotto che pensava fosse il colpevole del furto: Tyrone non è in grado di avvisarlo in tempo proprio a causa della balbuzie. Sentendosi responsabile per la morte di Billy e temendo ripercussioni da parte della polizia, Tyrone scappa dalla città, rifugiandosi a New York City. Una volta giuntovi, Tyrone è tentato dal rapinare una ragazza anch'essa appena arrivata a New York, tale Tandy Bowen, ricca adolescente scappata dall'Ohio. Ma quando altre persone provano a rapinarla per prima il ragazzo si riscuote e la aiuta. I due fuggitivi fanno amicizia. Poche ore dopo i due vengono approcciati da delle persone che, promettendo loro assistenza, li trascinano invece in un laboratorio della Maggia, un'associazione criminale mafiosa. Lì Simon Marshall, uno scienziato, ha appena sintetizzato un nuovo tipo di droga chiamata D-Lite e la sta testando su barboni e fuggiaschi di cui le strade di New York sono piene. Nessuno sopravvive ai terribili esperimenti, a parte Tandy e Tyrone che acquisiscono strani poteri, legati alla luce e all'ombra. I due non sapevano'' (e non so ancora quando lo sapranno)'' che Simon Marshall non era che una maschera di D'Spayre, una creatura sovradimensionale che si nutre della sofferenza e della disperazione: ha usato la Maggia come centro di selezione per creare due “batterie” di luce e di ombra, le due polarità che caratterizzano la sua essenza, per poterle utilizzare in futuro. Tyrone nasconde il suo nuovo potere accecante con un mantello, “trovato fortunatamente” sulla via di fuga: i due decidono di adottare il nome in codice di Cloak & Dagger, e di agire come vigilanti e vendicatori in modo che nessun altro debba patire quello che loro hanno subito. Si specializzano infatti in trafficanti di droga e di esseri umani, soprattutto bambini. A differenza di Spider-Man, Iron Man o Captain America, Cloak & Dagger agiscono come tribunale e giuria, spesso terminando i criminali. Entrano in contrasto con Spider-Man proprio su questo punto, per quanto talvolta collaborino. Vengono ospitati dopo varie peregrinazioni da Father Francis Delgrado, un prete cattolico, nella Holy Ghost Church. Purtroppo il prete sviluppa un'ossessione per Tandy che lo porta a cercare di separare i due, cercando tra l'altro di esorcizzarla. Una volta internato, viene sostituito a cura della parrocchia da Father Lantom, figura decisamente più equilibrata che tutt'ora supporta e dà asilo ai due vigilanti. D'Spayre Quest A una certa, non so ancora quando, cercheranno D'Spayre per fargli il culo. Probabilmente chiederanno aiuto a Victoria Strange. Poteri e abilità Poteri Tyrone è un uomo modificatosi attraverso la droga D-Lite, imbevuta di poteri arcani. *Generazione di Luce Vitale: produce dal suo corpo una quantità di forza vitale (o Chi, o Cosmo che dir si voglia) superiore a quella di un normale individuo. Quando una persona è in contatto con la sua forza vitale spesso ha visioni: in particolare su come la propria vita potrebbe essere migliore. Alcuni antagonisti sono stati riconvertiti in questo modo. Se la luce non viene usata in maniera bellica, allora spesso chi ne viene investito prova sensazioni piacevoli di calore e di tenerezza. **Manipolazione della Luce: può in generale manipolare la luce che produce. Quando lascia il suo corpo può indirizzarla entro una breve distanza per colpire qualcuno, avvolgersene per accecare il nemico o incanalarla in Dagger per nutrirla; **Onde di Luce: attraverso l'apertura e la chiusura del mantello, e attraverso movimenti di drappeggi, canalizza la lifeforce in ondate che investono il nemico. Chi viene colpito da queste ondate subisce una sorta di shock in quanto la propria lifeforce viene alterata e sovraccaricata: Ty può regolare questo effetto, passando da un generico trauma allo svenimento alla morte; **Globo di Luce: può creare un globo luminoso utilizzabile sia per illuminare gli ambienti sia per rintracciare persone, in particolare Dagger; **Guarigione: attraverso il contatto può decontaminare una persona da droghe o malattie, e può guarire ferite di media natura. Abilità *Bilingue: Tyrone parla sia l'inglese che lo spagnolo; *Discreto artigiano: Tyrone ha conoscenze su ciò che riguarda la sartoria industriale e non; *Buon boxeur: Tyrone ha ricevuto lezioni di pugilato da sua madre. Debolezze *Rilascio della lifeforce: almeno una volta a settimana deve rilasciare l'energia raccolta, se no diventa febbricitante e rischia di rilasciarla tutta in una volta in maniera esplosiva; *Limitazioni della lifeforce: può essere usata solo su cose viventi, per la natura stessa di quell'energia. Non funziona sugli oggetti; Attrezzatura *Mantello: il suo mantello pare essere nato per essere un conduttore della lifeforce, oltre ad essere in grado di rinvigorire il corpo del suo ospite. Se gli viene tolto (cosa possibile senza la sua volontà solo attraverso mezzi sovrannaturali o psionici di alto livello) Cloak rischia di emettere luce senza controllo. Altro Altri universi *Nel 10888 è lui, Cloak, il conduttore delle tenebre; *Nel 12108 è una donna mutante di nome Tamara , seviziata da Miss Sinister; Trivia *Sulla Scala Kinsey è un 1; *Team Science/Magic, oscillante; *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Cotoletta; *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe un Grifondoro; *Il suo animale totem è la tartaruga albina ; *Cattolico; *Nei First Tarot è uno degli Amanti, in coppia con Tandy. Prestafaccia Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 3 Velocità 2 Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 5 Abilità combattive 3 Categoria:10812 Personaggi